Endearing Young Charms
by aquagenic
Summary: Santana meets Brittany on a bus tour in Ireland. Someone supposedly gets lost. Or do they? Oneshot.


When Santana told her dad she's traveling to Ireland for a week, he was okay with it and offered to give her a ride to the airport. He even gave her money, so she could by him a bottle of Tullamore Dew and something nice for herself. Santana happily accepted the offers her dad gave her and now she's sitting in a car feeling very pleased with herself. She got her dad on board with her idea and she didn't have to lie to him about anything. She just left out a tiny detail, and he will never know. Because if he knew, he would freak out and do something crazy, like stop Santana from going, or worse. It kind of amazes her that her dad never asked her about it.

"So…" her dad starts. Santana turns to him. "Who are you going with?" he continues and smirks at Santana.

_God damn it. _Santana slaps her forehead and groans. She should have known. She fucking should have known her dad better.

"Daddyyy…" she whines pathetically. Her dad laughs triumphantly and pats her on the back.

"I know my baby girl like the back of my hand. You didn't tell me who you are going with, so I took a wild guess," he says and goes on with his rant. She grumbles under her breath and crosses her arms. Her dad is such an annoying di-dad. Look, she loves her dad so much she can't even call him a word she would call any other male on the planet. He is so annoying.

"…Coming with you." Santana perks up. She can deal if someone is coming with her, especially if they're someone she likes. Her friend Marley would be an excellent choice on her dad's part.

"Who is coming?" she asks with a smile full of hope. Only for it to be dashed.

"I am, honey."

"WHAT? No, you're not! Is this some kind of sick joke? I am an adult, in fact I'm twenty-two years of age and you can't decide for me anymore!" she yells at him. He looks ahead and takes is all with a stride. "I can't believe you, Dad!" Santana slaps her thigh in anger. "What does Mom think about this?"

"She said I've been craving for a vacation for a while. And," he adds quickly, when he sees her opening her mouth. "You will have to deal with the consequences of your actions. There is no way I'm letting you go abroad alone, Santana. You can go, but I will be there too. Or we can go home. It's your choice." Santana huffs and settles on her seat. She digs out her cellphone and texts her mom.

_'Thanks for the heads up, Ma. Don't expect any souvenirs from me'_

_'Your Dad will buy me plenty, I'm sure. Enjoy your trip, sweetheart.' _ She puts her phone away.

"Fine. You can come too," she says as if she's giving him a permission. "But I want to go as I please. You don't get to dictate where we are going, or eating, or anything else. This is _my_ trip," she declares and raises her left forefinger to enhance her speech. "I won't let you ruin it."

Her dad nods amicably. Santana sighs and turns to look at the airport that is looming ahead.

* * *

Dublin hasn't been all that bad, yet. Her dad has let her do mostly as she pleases, just as long as she reports to him about her whereabouts every now and then. It's kind of like she is actually traveling alone, so why he really insisted to come to Ireland with her is and will most likely remain a mystery. And he pays for the food if they go to dinner together, so it's definitely not a loss for her. She wasn't supposed to spend a lot of money anyway.

They're having dinner together in a pub in the Temple Bar area. She doesn't really like the kind of food they serve in the pubs, but she was hungry, and this was the closest place she accepted. And her dad was getting annoyed with her, and the best of us don't really want to annoy our dads when they're hungry.

"So what time are you leaving for the tour?" her dad asks, or more like yells over the table. The pub is getting really crowded and loud.

"I have to wake up at six thirty. They're picking us up from Trinity College," Santana says to him.

"Are you excited to see the Northern Ireland?" She rolls her eyes. Yesterday she got an hour long lecture about the conflicts in there. Her dad for some reason is really interested about the subject and she didn't want to be mean, so she listened and listened. She knows everything about it now, so if the guide starts talking about it, she is going to flip– it's not a discussion for a guided tour. Especially to a bunch of young people.

"Yes, Dad."

"Remember to take a lot of pictures of Belfast. I want to see how it looks, I heard it may not be so glamorous."

"Yes, Dad."

"And the cliffs."

"Yes, Dad."

"And you can pay for the dinner tonight, right?"

"Yes, Dad– I mean," Santana stutters and then looks at her dad unimpressed. "Haha, very funny." Her dad smiles at her.

"You should listen. And go to sleep early tonight so you won't be so tired in the morning."

"I can't go to sleep before twelve. It's impossible for me, you know that," Santana says. "And I do listen. You've been telling me all that since the day I told you I'm going on this tour, so I didn't have to listen now." She smiles at dad overly hearty. Her dad shakes his head and chuckles. They eat the rest of their dinner in a comfortable silence, with the voices of other customers surrounding them.

* * *

Santana is not made for waking up early. She detests it the most in life and now she is waiting for the bus to pick her and group of other tourists around her. There is a really obnoxious girl standing in front of her and Santana is trying to yawn as much as possible to block the girl's oral playlist. She is so tired, so yawning is not a problem. She would love a cup of coffee, though. She looks around and notices that no one else is holding a cup, probably because the cafés in the area are still closed, and hopes they stop for coffee and some breakfast along the way. They all stand there for fifteen minutes and she's getting pretty pissed. Not the most punctual people, these guides. People around her are getting annoyed too, especially the girl in front of her.

"I paid sixty euros of this! This is outrageous," she is hissing to someone, who Santana assumes is her boyfriend. _Lucky guy._

Finally, they hear the bus coming. It's a big green bus (surprise, everything is green in Ireland) and on the side in big yellow letters reads: 'Flanagan's Merry Bus Tours'. How original, but at least it's the right company's bus. Someone steps out.

"Good early morning, my american friends!" he says in a heavy irish accent. Santana snorts a little and looks around her. Most of the people are looking at the guy with wide eyes and not without a reason. First of all, this guy has a green ensemble of clothes. Literally, _everything is green._ And if that's not enough, he looks really young. Like, younger than most of the passengers. Also, his accent is hilarious. Santana can't wait for making fun of it in her head during the trip.

"Everyone hop on the bus so we can get going!" Everyone steps in and Santana is surprised and relieved to find out that there is an older man driving the bus, not this little leprechaun that's hustling outside. She takes a seat somewhere in the middle of the bus. Once everyone's on board, the guide starts talking again.

"Once again, hello, everyone! My name is Rory Flanagan and I'll be your guide today. This old man next to me is my father and he is our driver tonight. The reason why there is two of us, is because I've lived in America for about a year and we think people might understand me better, than my dad, whose accent is… well, it's there." Santana is glad he can't see her, because she is in pain. It's too early for this. "Anyway, I won't bother you too much at this hour, so get comfy, we will be stopping shortly for breakfast once we get out of the city." Santana leans on the window and tries to situate herself as comfortably as possible.

Half an hour later, they stop at gas station, that has a little store. They all go and buy what they want and soon they are on their way. Rory starts talking again and microphone is so loud that Santana almost chokes on her coffee. _Shit, my mouth is on fire._

"So let me explain you the order of the places we'll be going to. First, we will drive to Belfast, because we are picking up some more people there. We will have a toilet break there, and then we will be on our way to Carrick-A-Rede, which is the rope bridge. After that, we will drive to Giant's causeway, and there we will have lunch Then we will drive past the Dunluce castle and then again back to Belfast, where we will spend about an hour and then drive right back to Dublin. So we have a long but a fun day ahead of us and we Flanagan men hope that you enjoy it! I will let you rest and tell you once we cross the line between Ireland and Northern Ireland. Now some irish folk music to you all." This guy really loves talking in a way no one understands. Did he even take a breath? There's a girl sitting in the same aisle as Santana and she is looking confused as fuck. She glances at Santana and shakes her head. Santana holds back a laugh and nods at the girl.

* * *

After many stories of Northern Ireland and Irish songs, they have finally arrived to the rope bridge. Santana is not going to lie, the ride was almost enjoyable. Rory is not a bad singer. Hard to understand? Sure. A total idiot? Absolutely. But her ears were resting for a while there. They hop out of the bus to a clearing after they have paid to the driver for the tickets. There's a little cottage, where Santana presumes has a toilet and a café. She starts heading that way, but then someone grabs her arm. It's the girl that was sitting on the same aisle as her.

"Can I walk with you?" the girl asks with a smile. Santana nods and pulls her arm out the girls grasp. They start walking towards the entrance, where they can walk the trail to the bridge.

"My name is Brittany," the girl says.

"Santana."

"That's a cool name!" and the girl starts babbling about cool names. This gives Santana time to look at the girl properly. Well, she's not completely hopeless. Her sense of style needs to be worked on a little, but Santana can tell her figure is amazing underneath all the layers. Too bad the girl is a bit weird. Not in a bad way, but Santana is having little hard time seeing why her name is so damn cool. She was named after a freaking male singer. To her little lesbian soul that's just not right. They pass the entrance and Santana's eyes bug out of her head. That trail is _long._ There're hills and stuff. And those fences don't look so sturdy.

"Don't worry." Santana turns to Brittany, who has a sympathetic look in her eyes. "I'll carry you if you get too tired. I'm really strong." Santana scoffs.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I can walk by myself. It's just those fences," she points at them as they start to walk down the trail. "Lean on them a little, and you will fall to your doom." Brittany looks at them suspiciously.

"Well, it can't hurt to try," she chirps and goes to the fence. She puts her hands on it and begins to put her weight on it. Santana only realizes now what she's doing.

"Britt, NO!" she rushes to her and pulls her away. Brittany starts laughing.

"Relax, I was kidding!"

"Not funny," Santana huffs, releases her and starts power walking ahead. Brittany runs after her, still sniggering.

After the bridge, Santana leans on Brittany. Her legs aren't tired, but they're freaking shaky and she having a little trouble walking up and down the hills. Brittany is holding her arm and acting all concerned. Santana is little embarrassed. Stupid wind had to start blowing hard the second she was in the middle of the bridge and she freaked out. Anyone who is afraid of heights would. It's a good thing Brittany was there behind her and managed to coax her into moving.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Santana says and scratches her cheek to hide a little blush she has going on.

"That's okay, you can't help it," Brittany says and pats Santana's arm. "Some people just can't handle it and some can." Santana pouts. She used to think she can handle anything. Oh, to be young and stupid again. She's no Olivia Pope.

They get back to the bus, but this time, Brittany sits next to her. Santana has to say, she doesn't mind the company.

* * *

They are now at the Giant's Causeway. Actually, they should be away from there by now, but some idiot got lost and now everyone's searching for them. Santana and Brittany enjoyed a nice lunch, and then Brittany went to use the bathroom, because she spilled something on her shirt and had to change it. By the time she was back, Rory was in a full panic mode, yelling out some attributes about the one they are supposed to be looking for. Tall, blonde hair. That's all he could remember of the person. With that unhelpful information, everyone walks back to try and find the missing person. The whole time Santana can't really focus. Brittany is walking _right there_. Okay, maybe Santana was a little prejudiced at first. Brittany is weird, but for some reason Santana is welcoming that. There are too many serious and normal people in her life. She needs abnormal people. Brittany is perfectly abnormal. Also, very beautiful. What hell is up with that smile, anyway? It makes Santana melt in a good way and smile back, showing that embarrassing dimple she has. One time Brittany poked it and said it was cute. That spot has been tingling ever since. And those fingers… They're so long and– Okay. So it's been while since Santana has had sex. Done the deed. Tested the bed springs. She was supposed to hit some clubs in Dublin, but then her dad stepped into the picture. She can't bring a girl to a hotel, when her dad is sleeping in the room next door. And going to some girl's place would cause a fight. So, needless to say, Santana has been thinking about it for the past couple of hours. Too much, actually.

"I can't believe someone got lost in here. This is like the easiest trail in the world! I get lost at home all the time, but I wouldn't in here," Brittany says and chuckles. Santana just looks at her. Thinking too much. Brittany grabs her hand.

"Let's go look over there," she points to a trail that takes them a little farther of everyone else. Santana gulps. They walk there and then Brittany stops and turns to Santana.

"I think we should let the others do the finding," she says and pushes Santana against a rock. "I'm going to kiss you now," she declares and does just that. _Okay,_ Santana thinks in her head and throws herself into it.

* * *

Sex against a rock? Check. Scratches on the butt cheeks because of the rock? Check. Orgasm? Two checks and a half. During the third one Santana had realized that they've been there for far too long and people are most likely trying to find them now as well. Brittany had pouted and said that she didn't even get her turn yet and that she doesn't even know who they are looking for. Santana had kissed her and made a serious promise that Brittany would get hers at some point. That had led to a little more making out, but eventually they got themselves out of there.

"I don't even remember the features we are looking for," Brittany whines.

"The person is supposed to be tall and blonde. That's stupid, because the dude didn't even say if they're a boy or a girl. I didn't pay enough attention to those people to recognize anyone from here," Santana tells her. Brittany is quiet for a while. Then she gives a laugh.

"It's funny because I'm tall and blonde."

"Wha…" Santana takes double take at Brittany and slaps her forehead. "Oh my God, Britt! We've been looking for you the entire time!" She takes Brittany's hand and starts walking them back to the bus. "You we're in the toilet while Rory was doing the counting, I told him that someone is still coming, but I guess the gnome didn't listen…"

"You talk a lot, when you get comfy," Brittany observes. "I wonder if we have enough sex, you get talkative in bed, too." Santana rolls her eyes subtly and walks faster, so they can get out of here. Although, she will have a sweet memory of the Giant's Causeway now. How many people can say they've had awesome sex against those weirdly shaped rocks? Not many, Santana's sure. They get to the bus, where almost everyone is now, looking concerned. Brittany runs to them and tells everyone excitedly that the danger is over and everyone is safe. Rory gets mad, when he hears that there never really was a danger in the first place. Then Santana gets mad because he wouldn't stop yelling at Brittany. It wasn't her fault, maybe he should use his own ears for once, instead of spending his customers' ears. They get to little bit of a shouting match, but then Brittany says that she can't understand a word Rory's saying, so they stop and get in the bus. Santana is still fuming when they sit down, because everyone is looking at them with judging eyes. They didn't even take that long. And besides, they couldn't recognize Brittany in that description either, so they're not the only one.

Brittany sits next to Santana and puts her hand on her thigh. Santana feels herself relax a little, but not completely. That comes when Brittany leans into her and whispers:

"I wonder what time we'll be back in Dublin after all those other sights. I want to see your hotel room." Santana lets out shaky breath and tells Brittany about her dad being next door.

"Oh, that's okay, I can be really quiet," Brittany says cheerily and everyone in the bus turns to look at them weirdly. Santana does not take her eyes off the window, but Brittany smiles at everyone with a smug face. "Yep, we had sex! You wish your trip to Giant's Causeway was as awesome as ours!"

* * *

The tour is finally over, and 'Flanagan's Merry Bus Tours' has gone away. Santana and Brittany are walking towards Santana's hotel, because apparently it's a given that Brittany will spend the night there. Santana wonders when she became so accommodating, but maybe that was when she let Brittany walk with her to the rope bridge. Now she needs to figure out a way that her dad doesn't see Brittany. Or maybe, that Brittany doesn't see her dad. Anyway, they can't see each other. They arrive to the hotel and sneak to the elevators. Santana lets Brittany inside her room and tells her stay there, so she can let her dad know that she's back. Brittany nods and makes herself comfortable on Santana's bed. Santana kind of likes that sight. She goes to her dad's door and knocks.

"Dad? I'm back from the trip." He opens the door.

"Hey, how was it?"

"It was cool, but I'm really tired, so I'll hit the bed and tell you all about it tomorrow, okay?" So she wants to get to Brittany quicker, so what? She is really curious how quiet that girl can actually be, because so far it's been about four seconds. She counted.

"Okay, I'll pick you up for breakfast then," her dad shouts behind her. "Good night!"

"Night, dad," she says and rushes into her room. She locks the door and turns to her bed, where Brittany is lying. She bends her left knee a little, pops her hip out and smirks.

"Where were we?"

* * *

In the morning, Santana wakes up to knocking on her door. She checks the time from her phone and groans. Why is her dad such a morning person? He obviously doesn't know, but she and Brittany stayed awake the entire night, until six. They didn't just have sex, they talked about other things as well. Santana actually likes this girl and is scared when they have to leave. Brittany is going to stay for few more days with her grandparents, so they won't see each other in a week or so. Thank god they live in the same city.

"Santana, let's go!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" she mumbles and rises to a sitting position. Then she realizes that Brittany isn't there. For a second she panics, because she can't believe this happens to her every time. Fortunately, Brittany emerges from the bathroom and kisses her on her forehead. She is already fully dressed and starts throwing clothes to Santana out of her suitcase. She picks the weirdest ensemble known to man, but Santana swallows her protest and puts the clothes on. Brittany smiles at her sweetly, and goes to the door.

"Wait, Brittany!" But Santana is too late. Behind the door, her dad is revealed, looking… triumphant?

"I knew it," he chuckles and introduces himself to Brittany. They both look at Santana, who sheepishly shrugs. Guess they weren't so quiet after all. At least Santana's is almost sure it was just their laughter that kept her dad awake, not the other sounds they made last night.

"Dad, this is Brittany," she walks to them and tries to look confident enough. "We met yesterday at the tour, and… yeah." She thinks she shouldn't say too much, so she can save some of her dignity. Her dad nods.

"Well, let's go. I'll buy you girls breakfast."

"Can we get Irish breakfast? I haven't tried that yet," Brittany asks them. Santana's dad looks at Santana, shrugging. Santana turns to Brittany and gives her a smile.

"Sure thing, Brittz." Brittany takes her hand and they walk behind Santana's dad to the elevators.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! It's not my best work, but this has been sitting on my computer for a while and I just wanted to finish it. Anyone ever been to Ireland? You should visit there, it's awesomeeeeee! I was there last january and whoa, it was cool! Anyway, hope you like this one at least somewhat. :D **


End file.
